


The little Holmes's

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kid Sherrinford, M/M, Murder, Mycroft (9), Sherlock (2), Sherrinford (11), mentions of abuse, more but I am bad at tagging, possible flashbacks of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Greg’s P.O.V.I don’t know what to expect when I show up to the Holmes’ townhouse. I know someone has murdered Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I know the Holmes’s had children. I don’t know anything about these children, or if they were there when the murders happened. I’m thinking about what will happen to these children, now that their parents are dead.I pull up in front of the Holmes’ townhouse and get out of my police issued car. They already have the murderer under arrest, so I just have to watch them get evidence for court. When I walk into the sitting room I don’t expect to see Anderson arguing with a two-year-old. “You can’t keep touching the bodies! I know you’re sad that they’re dead, but you can’t bring them back!” Anderson screams at the two-year-old.“I not sad!” The two-year-old screams back. His older brothers, a nine-year-old and an eleven-year-old, are pulling him back. “I hate ‘em!”This is not Beta'd sorry for mistakes.





	1. Greg meets the Holmes's

**Author's Note:**

> Title will most likely change. There will probably be trigger warnings, I will mention them in the notes with each chapter. This chapter has a brief mention of Child Abuse.

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

I don’t know what to expect when I show up to the Holmes’ townhouse. I know someone has murdered Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I know the Holmes’s had children. I don’t know anything about these children, or if they were there when the murders happened. I’m thinking about what will happen to these children, now that their parents are dead. 

I pull up in front of the Holmes’ townhouse and get out of my police issued car. They already have the murderer under arrest, so I just have to watch them get evidence for court. When I walk into the sitting room I don’t expect to see Anderson arguing with a two-year-old. “You can’t keep touching the bodies! I know you’re sad that they’re dead, but you can’t bring them back!” Anderson screams at the two-year-old. 

“I not sad!” The two-year-old screams back. His older brothers, a nine-year-old and an eleven-year-old, are pulling him back. “I hate ‘em!” 

It’s the oldest that goes to speak to the little boy. “’Lock, I know you don’t like them. I know what they did was wrong, but they won’t do anything else.” The Eleven-year-old speaks calmly as though he does this a lot. “Anyways, you’re only two. So, hopefully you are like others and forget what happened.” 

“’Ford, you know he won’t, and neither will we.” The nine-year-old spoke in an annoyed tone. 

“Myc, I know, but what else do you want me to say?” I go up to the boys. The little one looks exhausted. 

I kneel in front of the young boys. “Hi, I’m Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, and you three are?” I say holding out my hand to the two-year-old. 

The little boy takes my hand and tries to tell me who they are. “I’m Sh’ock, tha’ Myc’oft and Sh’info’d.”  

I smile at how hard the little one is trying. The oldest one talks next, so that he can tell me their names. “I’m Sherrinford, I’m eleven. That’s Mycroft, he’s nine. Then this is little Sherlock, well his real first name is William, he is two.” Sherrinford tells me this as he picks Sherlock up and holds him tight against him. I thought he was done, but then he spoke up again. “I know you were wondering what our conversation was about. Let’s just say these bruises we all have, aren’t from the murderer. What’s going to happen to us Mr. Lestrade? We have no other family.” 

“Well, we will find you a home. Why don’t you boys come back to the station with me?”  

“Ok, I have to grab ‘Lock’s booster seat.” 

“You and Mycroft, also should grab a bag of clothes and anything else you need. I’ll help Sherlock.” I can’t help but be sad and mad when I see the expression the two older boys wear. 

“We only have about a duffle bag of clothes and a backpack of stuff each.” Sherrinford says and goes to the near coat closet. He pulls out a kid’s duffle bag and backpack with pirate ships on it, and he brings it over to me. “This is Sherlock’s.” He then pulls out two sports duffle bags and two regular backpacks. He hands Mycroft the Black set, and Mycroft goes up to his room. He, himself, has a red set, but he kneels in front of Sherlock. “Hey, Mr. Lestrade is going to help you get your stuff. Don’t forget Bee.” He then turns to me. “Bee is his stuffed bee. He can’t sleep without it. He barely goes anywhere without it.” 

“Ok, come on Sherlock. Why don’t you show me where your room is?” The little boy reaches his hands up, in a way of asking me to hold him. I pick Sherlock up and he goes close to my ear and whispers where his room is. Before I go up I turn to the Detective Sergeant. “Sally, I’m going to go help get their stuff. Is Gregson here, yet?” 

“Yes, Sir, he just arrived.” Donovan tells me right when Tobias Gregson walks in. 

“Greg, are you going to take the boys back to the station?” Gregson asks me, and Sherlock looks at me with bright stormy blue eyes. 

“Yes, they have no other family, so we got to find them somewhere. We might even be able to find them a place before they go to an orphanage, but all three needs to stay together.” I really don’t know what to do. I know they can’t be separated, but I don’t know what we can do for them. 

“Weren’t you and John looking to adopt?” 

“We were, but he’s coming home tomorrow invalid. He has some healing to do, and he has PTSD.” John is invalid from the army, because he was shot in the shoulder. He took care of a lot of healing at the military hospital, but still has some problems with his arm. John and I have been married for a year, and have been together for three years. He took my last name so he is now John Lestrade. 

“Yeah, but why don’t you just see? Johnson says there is a government guy at the Yard. He wants to talk to you about the kids. He is the one that picks where the kids will go.” 

“All right, I will think about it.” With that I carry Sherlock upstairs to his room. I feel sad when I see how little toys and clothes the two-year-old has. I look in the closet and see pull-ups. He has three left, but I can tell he wears one in the day and one at night. I put the pull-ups in the bag with his clothes. He put his toys and pirate books in the backpack, and then we go back downstairs. I get the three in the police issued car, and drive them back to Scotland Yard. 

When we get to the Yard I take the three boys up to my office. I had grabbed Sherlock’s bag of toys from the car and sat it down on the floor along with the two-year-old. Sherrinford and Mycroft sat on the leather couch against the wall. Sherrinford pulls a history book out and begins to read it quietly to Mycroft. I smile at them as Mycroft leans into his brother’s side. 

There is a knock at my office door. “Come in.” I say. I only expect two of the three people that come in. Those two are DCI Johnson and a government official. As soon as I see the third person I jump out of my seat and run over to him. “You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow.” I say hugging him. 

“The plane landed early.” He replied hugging back. 

“Well, John, it’s great to see you again, and to see Greg happy again.” Johnson says to him. 

“It’s good to see you again, and to see Greg happy.” John said smiling at me. 

“Well Mr. Lestrades, would you be willing to talk with me outside the room?” the government official asks.

“Yes, of course.” I say and we step out into the hall leaving Johnson with the boys.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s P.O.V.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright first of all I am Jason Baxter. I was hoping that you two would take in the kids. Sherlock it seems has already taken a liking to you, Greg. The other two seem to feel safe around you too. We’ve actually been trying to get them away from their parents, but they were high up in the government. What I am getting at is we have watched both of you for a long time, and believe you should take the kids.” The government agent says to us.
> 
> I then look at Greg. “Babe, they need a home, I’ve got time to watch them now, and we have way to big of a house for just the two of us. Let’s do it.” I say trying to convince him, although I know he doesn’t need convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, and the kudos, please continue sharing how you feel. It is wonderful to see a positive comment or kudos, they make my day.
> 
> If you have ideas for this story or another, or just want to share how you feel about it, please comment, or I can be found on Tumblr @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001

**John’s P.O.V.**

 

“Alright first of all I am Jason Baxter. I was hoping that you two would take in the kids. Sherlock it seems has already taken a liking to you, Greg. The other two seem to feel safe around you too. We’ve actually been trying to get them away from their parents, but they were high up in the government. What I am getting at is we have watched both of you for a long time, and believe you should take the kids.” The government agent says to us. 

 

I then look at Greg. “Babe, they need a home, I’ve got time to watch them now, and we have way to big of a house for just the two of us. Let’s do it.” I say trying to convince him, although I know he doesn’t need convinced.

 

“Ok, we’ll adopt them.” Greg says smiling as bright as he did on our wedding day.

 

“Good and the paperwork just needs to be signed, and then the process will be complete within a month. Let’s go tell the boys.” Jason says shaking Greg and mine’s hands. When we go into the office Johnson is on the floor playing with Sherlock. “Boy’s Greg and John here are going to adopt you three. I hope that’s ok.” Jason says looking at Sherrinford, who looks at me for a few moments and then nods his head. “Then I shall send the two of you money, so you can go shopping for your sons.” Jason says and turns to leave, but I stop him.

 

“Thank you, that would be good, and we can go shopping for them tomorrow.”

 

“Alright then. They also have trust funds for university and private schools, which it is up to you whether to send them or not. I will see you tomorrow with paperwork and the money for the shopping. Be good boys.” With that Jason left.

 

“Alright, Greg, take the rest of the week off. You need to get home with your family.” Johnson says as he starts packing up Sherlock’s toys.

 

“Thank you, sir” Greg says shaking Johnson’s hand.

 

“You’re welcome, and I have told you before, it’s Luke. I’m pracitaly your uncle.” Luke says as he leaves.    
  
“Ok, boys, let’s go home.” I say as Sherlock comes and stands next to me. I lift him up even though Greg is giving me a look saying that I really shouldn’t.  Sherlock has the wing of his stuffed bee in his mouth. 

 

“Sherlock will also need more pull-ups. We buy them for him, but we don’t have enough money for a new package right now, so he only has enough for one day.” Sherrinford says and I feel so sad, thinking about how these kids had to provide for Sherlock on their own.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them, there is no reason for you to have to get them. You two are kids, and you get to be kids.” I say and they look at me again with those piercing eyes, as to see if I’m telling the truth.

 

“Ok. Do we get to pick out our own stuff, tomorrow?” Sherrinford asked as him and Mycroft stand up from the couch.

 

“Of course. You get to decorate your rooms however you want.” Greg says as Sherrinford and Mycroft each grabbed his hands. We headed to Greg’s chrysler, and head home to 221B Baker Street. Our flat is a three bedroom flat. One bedroom is up our stairs, and two are on our main floor.

 

“Oh, Greg is that you?” came Mrs. Hudson’s voice from 221A. Mrs. Hudson is a friend of both our families, and she is the closest thing to a mother I’ve had since I was six.  She owns the 221 flats, lives in 221A, and rents out B, to me and John, and C. “John!! You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. Come in, Come in, I’d went out and bought you some groceries, as soon as Greg texted saying you adopted three children.” Mrs Hudson says as she comes out and immediately hugs me.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, these are the boys we are adopting.” I say to her. “Sherlock here is two, Mycroft is nine, and Sherrinford is eleven. You know with these three here we are going to need help watching them. I have my private practice and Greg works all kinds of hours as a DI.” 

 

“John Lestrade, don’t insult me by thinking there was any chance I wouldn’t help with these boys.They are now practically my grandchildren.”

 

“Of course, I didn’t mean to insult you, I just didn’t want to assume anything either. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Ok, you boys behave yourselves.” She says and then looks at Sherlock. “You’ll make sure John and Greg behave, right.” He nodded snuggling closer into my chest.

 

“Alright let’s take you boys to see your new rooms. Sherlock your room is on the first floor of the flat along with ours. Sherrinford, Mycroft you two said you two said you were ok sharing a room so yours is on the second floor. It is a pretty decent size, and we can get curtains or a fake wall for you two if you would like.” Greg says as we walk up the stairs to our flat. “Sherrinford, Mycroft this is your room.” He says as we go up the set of stairs in the flat. “There is an ensuite, and a walk in closet. You can split the closet however you would like. Would you like to be on your own or follow us? You two can pick out a movie from the right side of the tv stand downstairs and stick it in.”

 

“On our own, Mr. Lestrade, we want to watch a movie.” Sherrinford says

 

“Hey, no need for formalities, we are adopting you. You can at least call us Greg and John, and if you want to even dad.” Once Sherrinford nodded, Greg turned to me and reached his hands out for Sherlock, who willingly jumped into Greg's arms. “So, Sherlock, since John’s arm and leg is hurting, why don’t we let him and your brothers pick out a movie, while me and you go look at your room? They headed off to Sherlock’s room as Sherlock nodded. I heard the next sentence of their conversation, but that was all. “It doesn’t have a bed in it, so tonight you can sleep in mine and John’s room.” 


	3. Relaxing and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg’s P.O.V
> 
> After leaving John, Sherrinford, and Mycroft to pick out a movie and stick it in, I take Sherlock to his room and show him it. “It doesn’t have a bed in it, so tonight you can sleep in mine and John’s room.”
> 
> “C’n Bee s’eep too?” Sherlock asks shyly and he is so adorable.
> 
> “Of course Bee can sleep in our room too. We don’t want him getting scared, now do we?” I reply as I begin tickling Sherlock a little, mindful that I don’t know what all hurts, but since he is laughing I take it as a good sign. “Tomorrow before we go shopping, we are taking you, Mycroft, and Sherrinford to the doctor, so he can take a look at you.”
> 
> “Ok, dada. You go ‘ith me, ‘ight?” My heart almost bursts when I hear him call me dada.
> 
> “Of course, Sunshine, I’ll be right by you the entire time. Let’s get you in some clean clothes.”
> 
> “All my c’othes a’e di’ty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really full of sweet dada Greg, and little Sherlock. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~KM~

**Greg’s P.O.V**

 

After leaving John, Sherrinford, and Mycroft to pick out a movie and stick it in, I take Sherlock to his room and show him it. “It doesn’t have a bed in it, so tonight you can sleep in mine and John’s room.”

 

“C’n Bee s’eep too?” Sherlock asks shyly and he is so adorable. 

 

“Of course Bee can sleep in our room too. We don’t want him getting scared, now do we?” I reply as I begin tickling Sherlock a little, mindful that I don’t know what all hurts, but since he is laughing I take it as a good sign. “Tomorrow before we go shopping, we are taking you, Mycroft, and Sherrinford to the doctor, so he can take a look at you.”

 

“Ok, dada. You go ‘ith me, ‘ight?” My heart almost bursts when I hear him call me dada.

 

“Of course, Sunshine, I’ll be right by you the entire time. Let’s get you in some clean clothes.”

 

“All my c’othes a’e di’ty.”

 

“Well you can use one of my shirts to sleep in, and me and John can wash your clothes.” I say carrying him to John and mine’s room. I pull out one of my t-shirts, a red one, from the police academy. “Ok, let’s get you into the bath, Sunshine.” I say grabbing a pull-up from the duffle bag. “John I’m going to give Sherlock a bath.” I say loud enough so I know John can hear me, but not loud enough to scare Sherlock.

 

“Ok, Love, I put the bubble bath and bath toys that Mrs. Hudson got in there.” He says back, and I can hear Scooby-doo playing. We have a bunch of children’s movies, because of my sister’s kids.

 

“Alright, buddy, we have Spiderman, Paw Patrol, or Scooby-Doo bubble bath. What one would you like?”

 

“Spidey!” He exclaims, while trying to jump from my arms. I put him down and turn the bath tabs on. Once the bath is half full of water and bubbles I help him get out of his clothes, then I put him in the bath. 

 

“Mrs. Hudson got you some pirate ships for the bath, and some duckies.” I dump the bucket of rubber ducks in the bath, and then put in three of the five pirate ships. I grab a washcloth and soap. While he plays I wash his body, and then use some of my shampoo for his hair. I take a small cup from the sink and fill it with water, before covering his eyes and dumping it over his hair, and then I repeat it two more times. “Ready to go join the others, Sunshine?” I ask and he nods his head, lifting his arms up to ask to be picked up. 

 

I pick him up, and dry him off. I then put him down so he can step into his pull-up. I put my shirt on him and smile at the little boy. The shirt is more of a blanket then anything, because it engulfs the entire little two year old. “Dada, pick me up?” He asks with those bright stormy blue eyes, and I carry him out to the living room.

 

When I get us to the living room I sit on the couch that is facing the T.V. John is on the right side, I’m on the left with Sherlock on my lap, Mycroft and Sherrinford are in John and mine’s chairs. “Hey, Sunshine, do you want to pick out the next show?” I ask an hour later when the last episode of Scooby-Doo, on the Dvd played. 

 

“Yeah, dada, you help me?” He says looking up at me again with those bright stormy blue eyes, and I nod standing up with him, and then sitting on the floor next to the movies. I also don’t miss the look Sherrinford has on his face, and I know he is having trouble with all of this, but I know the only way to help is let him talk when he needs to. 

 

“We have Spider-Man movies and animated T.V. series. Do you want one of those?”

“Movie, pease, dada?”

 

“Of course, Which one?” I asked laying out Spider-Man 1 (from 2002), 2 (from 2004), 3 (from 2007), and the newest one Spider-Man Homecoming. Sherlock points to the first one, and I stick it in, before laying on the ground with the little two-year-old curled up on my chest. This is where I realize that Sherlock is really too small even for a two-year-old. He clutches his hands tightly in my shirt as he watches the movie. I look up at John, whose side Mycroft is curling up to. I look over at Sherrinford and see how he is trying not to cry. He wants to be strong for them. “Hey Sherrinford, you can come lay down here too.” He smiles slightly and sits next to my legs on the floor. A few minutes later he is laying down with his head on my leg, watching the movie.

 

We all just relax until the end credits roll. Sherrinford then jumps up and runs to the door where his duffle bag was. He pulls out a few movies. He takes them over to Mycroft and Mycroft points to one of them. When Sherrinford brings them back over I see that the movies are Kung Fu Panda 1, 2, and Peter-Pan. He puts Peter-Pan in and then lays back down. John presses play, and we continue to relax until supper, which John and Mycroft start making when Peter-Pan is over.

 

“‘Ford, what would you like to do?” I ask the eleven-year-old, who is still curled up against my leg.

 

“Do you have some paper so I could draw? I don’t have any left in my sketch book.” he asks his hazel eyes staring at me. I can tell he’s scared of what I’ll do. I have a feeling he got in trouble for asking for things.

 

“Yes of course, you know I might actually have a sketchbook you can have. I buy a few each time I run out, because I like to draw too. Sherlock do you want to color, I have a Spider-Man coloring book.” Sherlock’s head shoots up at this, and he nods his head eagerly. I get up and grab a new sketch book and a new Spider-Man coloring book. I hand them to the boys, before grabbing my own sketchbook, crayons, pens, and pencils.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg’s P.O.V.
> 
> Sherrinford didn’t let me see what he was drawing, he said that it wasn’t finished, and I could look at it when he was completely done. After we ate I ended up holding Sherlock. Sherlock laid his head against my shoulder, and before I knew it he was fast asleep. “Greg you look tired, why don’t you go to bed to. I’ll stay up with the boys.” John says and I nod, keeping a protective hold on the two year old, and heading to the bedroom. I lay him in the middle of the bed, and I lie on the right side. As soon as I lay down next to him, his little body roll up against mine. I hold him close, until I myself fall asleep.
> 
> I wake up in the morning to a little two-year-old pulling my hand. “Hey, Sunshine, what’s wrong buddy?” I ask him gently as I see his terrified eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has take so long. I've been sick off and on, and could only write on one story a day, because the rest of the time I was sleeping. I chose to do Sherstrade month, because a friend of mine really wanted me to, so that's what I've been working on. I'm still not feeling well, but am doing a little better, so I plan on going back to updating every two to three days. Thank you for being so patient. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are mistakes, just let me know and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> ~KM~
> 
> P.S. Sherrinford is going to start being happier and accepting soon.

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

 

Sherrinford didn’t let me see what he was drawing, he said that it wasn’t finished, and I could look at it when he was completely done. After we ate I ended up holding Sherlock. Sherlock laid his head against my shoulder, and before I knew it he was fast asleep. “Greg you look tired, why don’t you go to bed to. I’ll stay up with the boys.” John says and I nod, keeping a protective hold on the two year old, and heading to the bedroom. I lay him in the middle of the bed, and I lie on the right side. As soon as I lay down next to him, his little body roll up against mine. I hold him close, until I myself fall asleep.

 

I wake up in the morning to a little two-year-old pulling my hand. “Hey, Sunshine, what’s wrong buddy?” I ask him gently as I see his terrified eyes.

 

“I wet my pu’-up.” He answers and shrinks back a bit, which is when I realize John is not in the other side of the bed.

 

“You wet your pull up?” I ask and he gives a little timid nod. “That’s ok, let’s get you wiped up and in a new pull-up. Then get you breakfast, while I change the sheets. Alright?”

 

“Ok.” I then take him to the restroom, and wipe him with the wipes john bought at the Tesco last night, along with new pull-ups. Once he is in a pull-up I put him in the new outfit John had also picked out. Alright Spidey, breakfast next.” I say as I finish helping him into the Spider-Man shirt. I have to stop myself from crying in front of the little boy when I see all the bruises once again. His entire little body is covered. 

 

“Dada, up, it hu’t to wa’k.” Sherlock says reaching up to me from where he is on the counter. It is the first time he mentioned anything about it hurting to walk. I know I saw some bruising on his legs. Mainly his right, but it didn’t look to bad.

 

“It’s ok, buddy, I got you.” I pick him up and carry him to the table. I sit him on John’s lap, then go to get ready and change the sheets. “Alright, so doctor is in about an hour, so we should leave in about twenty minutes.”

 

“You need to eat first.” John says scowling at me as I grab an apple and take a bite with a grin on my face. “Fine whatever, Sherrinford, Mycroft you two go get ready. There are new clothes for you in the restroom.”

 

“Ok.” They both answered and left to get ready to go.

 

“Alright, Sunshine, let’s get you’re new shoes on.” I say picking Sherlock up. “They have spiderman on them and they even light up.” When I say this Sherlock’s eyes light up.

 

“Spidey!!!!!!!!” The two-year-old screams as he sees the shoes. “T’ank you Daddy!” He says hugging me as tight as he can.

 

“John picked them out so how about we get your shoes on and you go tell him thank you?” I reply and he nods his head eagerly.

 

Once the shoes are on he asks me quietly if I can carry him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he jumps from my arms to John, who with his army reflexes catches him. I decide then that I am so thankful he was in the army and that I’m a detective, because I know we will need to be on top of our game. “T’ank you for the shoes, Daddy!” He says just as excited as he was with me. I see the expression on John’s face and he’s just as happy as I was when Sherlock called me dada.

 

“You’re welcome, Spidy.” John says picking up Sherlock. “Mycroft, Sherrinford, are you two ready to go?” John asks the two boys as they walk back into the room.

 

“Yeah, we are ready, John.” Sherrinford says, while Mycroft nods.

 

“Alright then, Sherlock says that he wants Greg to be in with him for his doctors visit. Both of yours will be with the same doctor, both doctors are friends of mine. You will all start seeing Sherlock’s doctor after today, but today, my other friend said she could take two of you. Would you like me to go in with you, or on your own?” John asks the two older boys.

 

“We want you to come in with us, John.” Mycroft says after Sherrinford nods at him.

 

“Alright then I will, after the doctor we will go shopping for new clothes, and bedroom stuff, ok?”

 

“Alright.” both older boys said as Sherlock just jumped to my arms, and tucked his head under my chin. 

 

“Wait, dada, I forgot, Bee.” Sherlock says trying to jump out of my arms. He rushes to the couch where Bee is, after picking Bee up he just sits there, and looks like he is about to cry, so I go pick the little boy up.

 

“Spidey, is it your leg again?” I ask and Sherlock nods. “Ok, I’ll let Dr. Stamford know it hurts.” I reassure him and then we leave to the to the doctor.

 

“Greg, John good to see you. These must be your new children.” Mike Stamford says as John and Greg walk into his office with the three kids.

 

“Yep, that’s Sherlock, in Greg’s arms. This is Mycroft, and then this is Sherrinford. Sherlock, Mycroft, Sherrinford, this is my best friend Mike. We went to med school together, here at Barts actually. Can  you three stay here for a minute while I talk to Greg?” John says, Mycroft and Sherrinford nod, but Sherlock just tightens his arms around my neck.

 

“Hey, Sherlock, I heard you like Spiderman and Bees. My wife went out and baugh you some marvel stuffed animals, and a couple of books about bees. Do you want to see them?” Mike asks holding his arms out to the little boy. Sherlock nods and I starts to pass him over.

 

“Dada, you coming back right?” Sherlock asks when he is in Mike’s arms.

 

“Of course, we will be right outside, ok?” I say and Sherlock nods at this. I then follow John out to the hallway.

  
“Mrs. Hudson, decided that the boys needed their rooms to be their rooms, so she paid painters to paint the rooms. Sherlock’s is going to be blue with red borders. Sherrinford and Mycroft’s is going to be red with black borders. The rooms should be safe by the time we get home, because it is eco-friendly.”   
  
“That is wonderful, now let’s go help our boys.” I say and when we walk in the room we find Emily, Mike’s wife, giving Mycroft and Sherrinford stuffed animals to. All three of them got a marvel and dc set, plus some books.


	5. Doctors and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg’s P.O.V.
> 
> “Ok Sherlock, I want to take some pictures of your bones, ok?” Mike asks the two-year-old.
> 
> “Yeah, but how?” Sherlock says lifting his arms up to me, I pick him up as Sherrinford and Mycroft follow John and Dr. Sawyer to an exam room.
> 
> “There is a machine that sees through the skin so we can get pictures.” Mike says and leads Sherlock and me into an X-Ray room. “Greg put on a vest that way you can stay in here with him. You’ll also need to take off your ring and watch.” I hand his ring and watch to Mike, and then puts the vest on. When I get to Sherlock’s side Sherlock immediately wraps one of his tiny little hands around my finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I posted, because of Sherstrade month, and my teachers decided to give me a research project that took a lot of work and time. I am going to try to post biweekly on this story if not more. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ~KM~

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

 

“Ok Sherlock, I want to take some pictures of your bones, ok?” Mike asks the two-year-old.

 

“Yeah, but how?” Sherlock says lifting his arms up to me, I pick him up as Sherrinford and Mycroft follow John and Dr. Sawyer to an exam room.

 

“There is a machine that sees through the skin so we can get pictures.” Mike says and leads Sherlock and me into an X-Ray room. “Greg put on a vest that way you can stay in here with him. You’ll also need to take off your ring and watch.” I hand his ring and watch to Mike, and then puts the vest on. When I get to Sherlock’s side Sherlock immediately wraps one of his tiny little hands around my finger.

 

“Hey, this won’t be bad, I promise. They just want to find out why you hurt so bad.” I say and the two-year-old hesitantly nods his confirmation. Mike steps out of the room and gets all the X-Rays needed. A nurse leads me and Sherlock into a exam room.

 

“Ok, so his leg is bruised pretty badly, but no fractures. He does have a sprained ankle. His left wrist is also sprained but no breaks in his arm. He is bruised everywhere. His back and chest are the things I want to keep an eye on the most. His back is cut up and bruised, so you will want to clean the cuts out every day for awhile. His chest and ribs are hurt. It looks like bone bruises on the ribs. He also needs to eat more, and play outside at least three times a week, because his body is so small. He just needs to be taken care of, and he’ll be fine.” Mike says and then also hands me children's tylenol. “This will help with the pain. I’ll give him his dosage now and then it is every four to six hours. John will know how much.”

 

“Anything else?” I ask with a trembling Sherlock on my lap.

 

“We need to get his shots up to date, and then Emily is bringing some ice cream sandwiches.” Mike gives Sherlock the shots, and then we all head back to his office. When we get there Emily hands both me and Sherlock an ice cream sandwich Sherlock smiles happily as he takes the ice cream sandwich.

 

“Daddy, open?” Sherlock asks handing me the sandwich. I opens it and then hand it back to the boy on my lap, who eagerly takes a bite of it. All four of us finish their sandwiches by the time Dr. Sawyer and the others are done. When they come in all four of them accept sandwiches. Mycroft stays by John, while Sherrinford comes over to me. Shara, Mike, and Emily say their goodbyes to us and the kids, and then we head out to do some shopping.

 

“Dad can I get football bedding I like Arsenals.” Sherrinford asks me from beside me.

 

“Yeah bud, of course, you can get whatever bedding you’d like.” I say and we all get in the car, and head to the store. John had got the money from the government agent this morning. The envelope they gave him had a debit card in it. The bank account had twenty-five thousand pounds, for us and the kids. Then there was also the information for their trust funds which had an even greater amount of money in all three. John and I agreed that the debit card would be used to day, and then for special occasions or times we need to get something. We also decided that they must of figured we’d do this, because the private practice, John and his friend Jackson Forest started, but were still working on payments, had been paid and brand new equipment was being installed. We found out because the government guy also delivered a yellow envelope with the deed to the building showing John and Jackson owned it.

 

“Ok, Sherlock, I’m guessing you want to go with Greg?” John asks and Sherlock who I am getting out of his carseat. Sherlock clutches onto my shirt and nods. “Mycroft, Sherrinford, do you want to come with me, or we all go together?”

 

“With you, dad.” Sherrinford says as him and Mycroft go to John’s side.

 

“Ok, We will just order it and have it all delivered to the flat. Get them clothes, decorations, toys, books, bedding, and toiletries. I’ll take care of Sherlock’s stuff. We’ll meet at the checkout.” I say just as a sales associate comes up to us. She gets another sales associate and one walks with me and the other with John, writing down the things we want so they can have them delivered. “Ok, Sherlock we need to get you a bed.” I say and we head to the toddler beds, he immediately goes to the spiderman car bed. I put that, spiderman bedding, nightstand, dresser, toy chest, toy organizer, and toys that Sherlock wanted. I also got him a Spiderman car seat, because his was in horrible shape. Sherlock and I picked him out some new clothes, and then paid for it all. We met John at the front of the store.

 

Sherrinford had picked all Arsenals decorations and furniture, while Mycroft had picked all Doctor Strange bedding and decorations. After everything was paid for and the new car seat was in the car we headed home to watch Doctor Strange, because Mycroft wanted to.

 

“John, I’m glad we agreed to adopt them.” I say to John while we are making hot chocolate and popcorn.

 

“Me too. I called Hounds Elementary, and they said with the tests that Shara had them do, they could technically boost Mycroft even to 1st form, but think it would be better to put him in Year six. Most year six kids are ten to eleven, but because of how well he did they want to bump him up one grade. The secondary school said that Sherrinford will be starting second form which is for twelve to thirteen, but again because of how well he did they are moving him up.” John tells me. “They will start Wednesday, because they have to get ‘Ford’s classes and Mycroft’s teacher set up.” Today is Saturday, Friday, so that means we have four days until they start.

 

“Mrs. Hudson said she would watch Sherlock while the other three were at school, he is going to be in nursery school in January after his birthday. They can’t start him until he is three, but he is smarter than most their three-year-olds and four-year-olds. He will be in the morning classes when he starts, which are from eight to twelve.” I say

 

“Alright let’s get this hot chocolate and popcorn to our boys.” John says kissing me right before we leave the kitchen.

 

 

Sherlock's Spider-man Car seat.

spider-man seat they got Sherlock.

 

 Sherlock's bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Greg’s POV**

 

“Daddy, can I lay on you again, please?” Sherlock says bouncing up and down.

 

“Of course, Sunshine, let me just lay down for you. Are you going to join us down here again ‘Ford?” I asks the eldest child as he lays down. Sherrinford doesn’t reply he just gets up and lays on my leg. Mycroft cuddled up next to John putting his head in John’s lap. We watched Doctor Strange then John set a pillow under Mycroft and covered him with a blanket, because he fell asleep. I saw that Sherlock was asleep to, so I asked Sherrinford to move real quick. I laid Sherlock in my armchair with a pillow and blanket.

 

“Da, could I talk to you?” ‘Ford asks me.

 

“Yeah of course, ‘Ford, where do you want to talk at?”

 

“Your room, please.” We walk to mine and John’s room, and I shut the door before Sherrinford starts to talk “My parents have never been kind to us. I think they used to be when I was ‘Lock’s age, but then my uncle came out and my father overreacted, taking it out on us. He was always working and was barely home. When he was home we couldn’t disturb him or else he would beat us. Sometimes he would beat us anyways especially if his day had been bad. We would have to act like the perfect family, perfect children whenever we were at social events. ‘Lock couldn’t do it. I mean he’s only two, so as soon as we got home me and mycroft would hide him and then take as much of the beating as we could.”

 

“‘Ford you shouldn’t have needed to take the beating. What your parents did was wrong. You’re safe with me and John though, I promise. Whenever you need to talk go ahead and let one of us know. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to one of us then we can find someone for you to talk to.”

 

“I’m worried about Sherlock and Mycroft. Neither of them even know what it’s like with parents that won’t hurt them over the littlest thing.”

 

“Well, now they will, because we will never hurt you three.”

 

“I believe you, da I know I’m kind of old for it, but I don’t want to sleep in my room on my own, could I sleep with you and John?”

 

“Of course”

 

“Can I sleep in here now?”

 

“Yeah it was a tiring day. I’m going to go talk to John for a little bit.”

 

“Ok, da, night.”

 

“Night son, sweet dreams.” I say leaning down and kissing his forehead.

 

“Hey, love, where’s ‘Ford?” John asks as I walk into the kitchen.

 

“He’s going to sleep in our room for tonight.”

 

“Alright I’m going to leave the boys on the couch and chair. Why don’t we get some sleep too?”

 

“Ok.” I reply and the two of us go to lay in bed with Sherrinford in between us. “John, I love you, and I’m so happy your home. I’m sorry I haven’t really been able to tell you sooner.”

 

“It’s all right love I already know, we’ve just been busy.”   
  


“Ok, let’s sleep a little.” With that the two of us went to bed.

 

When I woke up it was to Sherlock poking me. “Hey, buddy what’s up?” I say sitting up and being careful not to wake John and Sherrinford. “Did you wet last night, buddy?”

 

“Mhm, but chair not wet.”

 

“Ok, then let’s just get you clean and in some new clothes, you aren’t supposed to be walking to much with your leg hurt like it is.”

 

“I didn’t want to wake Myc.”

 

“It’s alright buddy, come on I’ll carry you and we can get you changed and then get some breakfast.” I say picking the little boy up. He nodded into the crook of my neck. “Then after we get changed why don’t you and I go pick up breakfast. We can bring it back here and surprise the others. Today’s John’s birthday.”

 

“Please, Dada, I want make them happy.” Sherlock says squirming happily in my arms.

  
“Alright, sunshine, do you want a bath or just wiped up?”

 

“No bath, Dada.” with that I wet a washcloth and starts on cleaning the little boy up.

 

“What do you want to wear today, buddy?” I ask Sherlock as we go to his room. “I open the wardrobe and he points to a blue button down that he picked out, because I had one too. He then picks out black jeans. “Do you want me to wear my blue shirt and jeans too?” I say and Sherlock nods. I get both of us changed and then we go out to the front room and put our shoes on. “What do we want to get for breakfast? Should we get something from the cafe?”   
  


“Yes.”

 

“Alright, let’s go get some food.”

 

“Greg, Sherlock, what are you two up to?” Mrs. Hudson asks from behind the counter as we enter Speedy’s.

 

“Today, Dada’s bi’thday. We get him b’eakfast. Waffles!” Sherlock shouts as he sees the waffles the cook is bringing out.

 

“Jake will you box up five sets of waffles and bacon?” 

 

“Of course, Mrs. Hudson.” The teen behind the counter says and sets to boxing up the food. “Here you are.” He says leaving the boxed food on the counter.

 

“How much, Mrs. Hudson?” I ask

 

“Gregory Lestrade, you are not paying, it’s John’s birthday. Now go.” She says rushing us out the door, and up to the flat door. “GO take care of John. Bye little ’Lock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments of any thoughts, ideas for this story or another one, or feelings about the story. Please do not be negative with your comments. Also please leave kudos and think you for reading.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001, feel free to message me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
